Meteor Combination
|caption = Goku using Meteor Combination. |universe = |user = |type = Basic |effect = Goku rushes forward in Super Saiyan form and delivers a series of kicks and punches, culminating with a Genki Dama. }} Meteor Combination ( ) is 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Goku gets down on his hands before rushing forward in his Super Saiyan form with his elbow out. Opponents elbowed as he rushes forward are dealt 5% damage and trapped with Goku. Once he stops rushing, Goku then performs a series of kicks with a paralyzing punch at the end to trapped opponents while transforming into his Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms, dealing a total of 28% damage. He then transports a distance away and, in his base form, charges and throws a Genki Dama towards the paralyzed opponents, which deals up to 28% damage to opponents and launches them as it disappears. Goku then remains suspended in the air for a short time in his Super Saiyan Blue form before reverting back to his base form again, ending the move. Origin attacking Piccolo with Meteor Combination in the anime .]] Meteor Combination is a rush attack used by Goku in the franchise. Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away, following it up with a barrage of kicks and punches, which ends with a heavy punch to their stomach to paralyze them. When the opponent lays on the ground paralyzed, Goku fires a Super Kamehameha down at them, inflicting a massive amount of damage. Unlike the attack in the Dragon Ball franchise, which Goku only uses in his base form, the move in SSF2 makes use of three different Super Saiyan transformations: the standard Super Saiyan transformation, Super Saiyan God, and Super Saiyan Blue. Additionally, instead of paralyzing with a heavy punch, Goku uses Super God Shock Flash, a move in which he places his hand with two fingers out near his opponent's chest and then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch that blasts them away with a powerful shockwave. Instead of firing a Super Kamehameha in this Final Smash, Goku performs Genki Dama, which is regarded as his ultimate technique and the strongest attack in the series. It was created by North Kaio and is one of two techniques he taught to Goku, the other being Kaiō-ken, when he trained in the other world. Genki Dama is formed by gathering huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and then conducting that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful, the Genki Dama could obliterate a planet. To use the Genki Dama, one must have a pure heart so they can manipulate and gather energy, and because Goku's energy is very pure, he can use his own if there is not enough energy for him to charge the sphere. However, like in SSF2, he cannot maintain the Super Saiyan form for long when he cannot obtain other energy from elsewhere. Gallery Screenshots Meteor Combination Startup.png|Goku activating his Super Saiyan form to initiate Meteor Combination. Meteor Combination God.png|Goku kicking in his Super Saiyan God form. Meteor Combination Blue.png|Goku performing the Super God Shock Flash in his Super Saiyan Blue form to paralyze . Meteor Combination Charge.png|Goku charging the Genki Dama. Meteor Combination Spirit Bomb.png|Goku after throwing the Genki Dama. Meteor Combination End.png|Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue form at the end of the move. Trivia *Prior to Beta 1.2, Goku's Final Smash was instead a Transformation Final Smash called Super Saiyan Goku. It was changed to Meteor Combination possibly due to its immense power and outdated sprites. **Several elements of Meteor Combination seem to be carried over from this Final Smash, including Goku's Super Saiyan Transformation and the Genki Dama he throws at the end of the move. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Final Smashes Category:Basic Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Dragon Ball universe